Final Resting Place
by Yuki 45
Summary: Nina always wanted to find someone who she could one day call her Superior ...who knew this would happen next.  Rated Mature   Nina X Jin/Devil Jin
1. Failed Warning

_**Final Resting Place**_

_**Working with Mishima Clan; I never once feared them…not Heihachi…never Kazuya…not even the grandson I've heard about, but something else…s**_

_**Chapter 1: The Fail Warning**_

My Father always told me I was his princess…his prime jewel…his everything and I was.

I trained myself in Koppo and Aikido, becoming the best at it.

When I turned 16 my father took my younger sister Anna and me to an Irish government base to farther our skills and be accepted as the governments protectors…but something went wrong.

The government analyzed my father's background and thought of him as a threat.

They tricked us… One day my father was mailed a letter that Anna and I were accepted and needed to come back to the base to gather information.

The man that gave us a warning was Yoshimitsu- A samurai….

**Yoshimitsu's Warning: late afternoon**

Yoshimitsu was the walking dead…

When he first appeared in my parents' living room, I can honestly say that that man fucking scared me. His language was different…my father told me it was Japanese

"…" '_**Who are you?'**_

One thing I did know –he was not from planet earth…

To describe Yoshimitsu is both difficult and easy, thanks to his ever-changing, ever evolving appearance. Part demon, part alien, part predator, part ninja, part samurai, part who-the-heck-knows. All we can say is, he looks weird and out of this world.

Since at the time I only had spoken Irish my father talked to him alone.

From behind me I heard a deep voice "Hey…."

I turned around to find this teenage girl with a fox mask stepping from the corner of my living room

'**When did you walk in here…?' ** She gave me the same feeling as Yoshimitsu …

"Hello how are-Wait you speak Irish?" I almost chocked on my spit.

She bowed gracefully and told me her name

"I speak many languages, but Japanese is what we use commonly. My name is Kunimitsu"

'**Many languages wow…' ** "….My name is Nina…Nina Williams"

She sat with me and told me she had a vision of danger coming and it lead them to us…my family.

" you can stop this or you can unleash something extratrodary in the future to come…don't know if it's good or bad yet…" Her voice trailed into nothing…like she knew it was bad, but I shook it off.

"If you would like I can come back and teach you many languages even my fathers language" I was about to agree to her invitation, but my father and Yoshimitsu

'**She won't come back..Not for me'**

Kunimistu stood up and went beside him, and just before they left out he turned

_"…Shisei Meian…Saraba" [Life and Death are in the hands of destiny…Farewell]_

He bowed and disappeared in the night.

That morning my father told Anna and me that Yoshimitsu learned that the government will turn on us.

"I don't believe him" My father strongly disagreed

"I don't believe this is the case, my men have never gave information about betrayal and Yoshimitsu just wants us in his future game plans…"

'**So they were using us, but I don't believe she was lying'**

yet I went along with my father, because he has been right about people…

The week before the meeting my mother bursts into my room early every morning dragging me into training.

"Wake up Nina…Now"

The tone in my mother's voice always was with spite and venom. **'Why do you hate me so much mother?'**

Early mornings and late afternoons my mother taught me the final stage of Aikido; Anna enjoys watching.

"Nina…Fight 'Anna'" Mother always said Anna's name with love and mine with hate. I never lost to Anna…Never. I placed myself in my fighting pose "Come on baby, show me what you got," I always say things to my baby sister to annoy and mock her…yet she always blows a kiss at me. "My pleasure…"

Fight after fight and win after win my mother hated me more and my sister began to feel the same. Once my mother slapped me across my face, because I beat Anna…. because she made me fight her.

"You Bitch!" Then the painful sting across my face

"You think your better then Anna? You will fucking die before you even reach the level Anna is on…Your father's 'Perfect Angel'…Fuck you and him" She reaches her hand higher and her dark blue eyes washes over my heart.

Her hand came down and I watch my little sister eyes tear up **'Even she hate the way she hits on me a little' ** "Shut up dear daughter-Ha-ha!"

She mocks me with sweetness and love as I can feel the palm of her hand inches closer to contact

'**FATHER!'**

I felt nothing, but the anger and hate…but no pain… I turned around to find my mother's hands pulled back by my father strong hand. "Your dear strike my daughter!" His voice felt like thunder as it surrounded my ears.

"…Its her fault…am I not even for you? You want your own daughter to bare children with you now? That demon of a child! I've seen you looking at her…bathing…her clothes her…training HER! What about ME!" 

**'My father would NEVER…never'**

"You lost your mind the moment Anna was born, you told me that Nina was your world until she reminded you of yourself, yourbeauty, your grace…so I took her under my arms and I trained her to keep you happy…yet you faded"

My mother knees began to shake and quiver "She is perfect…everything I wanted to be and more…" After that day I've never seen my mother since…

The Meeting Day:

My father, Anna and I drove to an underground spot in Ireland coastline. Five tall men guided us underground and another group of men well known by my father searched us for weapons and lead us into the room.

In the middle of the table set a hologram and seven holographs of men popped up. "Mr. and The Williams sisters-sorry we couldn't meet up as planned, but we feel it's safer for our people to do this. We the Ireland government feels you are a threat and should be, but away from this country.

When he said that the five men pointed their guns at us. "Why we worked together for soo long" The men just laughed and told him it was business and money.

"I…you…" I stood up with my fist balled and tears in my eyes "I….hate…I Hate you!"

The next thing I knew my father pulled out a handgun from my handbag and shot two men in the chest.

**'I have to do some-'**

"Nina protect Anna!" Anna ran to the corner with her hands over her ears. He shot the other two men in the head then five more guys busted in. I quickly pulled out three butterfly knives and targeted two other men.

Shaking Anna till she composed herself enough to grab sleep darts and put down two other men.

That left two with us "Come here little girls I won't hurt you too bad…" Anna smiled strangely and walked slowly before him.

"Anna! Stop!" but she slipped away from my reach and closer to him "Stupid little whore" he grinned from ear to ear, while reaching for her "Anna-"

"Scream like the little piggy you are-come on!" She pulled her leg back and kicked him hard in the groan. "Ahh! Ahh!" he fell to his knees "Ah..h! You bitch!" He yelled

Anna grabbed his chin softly in her hands "I don't have time to play games with you" She slapped him across his face hard and then backed hand him.

**'Whoo Anna'** "Great Job"

**BANG!**

We turned around to in horror, watching our dad holding his left arm "Father-"

"Nina grab the gun and shot him now!" I froze

Blood…Father's blood-he is going to die…Die…Die!

Anna picked up the nearest gun to her and shot the men in the head.

Father was dead…dying blood was gushing out of his chest "Nina…Anna…I'm-"

he coughed up loads of blood "Father!"

We both kneeled beside him "Its my fault!"

Father placed his hands on me and Anna face

"I'm…Proud…of both of you…I love.."

With one last breath and a wide smile he hugged us both…then nothing…his warmth slide away from us…

I don't know how far we walked or how long it's been, but we carried our father until it grew dark and two familiar faces shown up.

"_Anna and Nina…Williams…we will help you from now on"_

They helped carry our father back home. At the house was a jeep with looked to be our belonging "What-?"

Then I understood that we couldn't stay there…they knew where we lived.

We left with no complaints no feelings.

Father's Funeral:

No one came because our family all died…all were fighters, killers…died young.

But it didn't matter because Anna and me was enough

'**Mother…Father is gone…'**

**End Chapter 1: Failed Warning**


	2. Things Changed

**Final Resting Place**

**Chapter 2:Things Changed**

Present Day: 20 years old

Over the years of my years of living, my father's death put a hard time on letting anyone near me and my heart…even Anna started to distance from me.

I went to private education under Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu, but after turning 20 I lost contact with Kunimitsu.

Yet I brushed that off and moved where business took me…oh yeah I'm a born to be killer.

I have passed gun-training, knives training, advance combat training, and joined a small military group under the DbD [Death by Degree]. I've seen killings…massive killings…bombing…children death up to elders…and it never affected me…none of them did.

Death gave me excitement, no sadness, no pain no regrets….visions of power vision of death staring me in the eyes and pulling the trigger…but nothing and no one came close to it.

Weak bustards…

**Today:**

Today is on of them days I enjoy seeing the little bit of life in my victims eyes…how much I want to redo it again and again.

Like now I am about to assassinate the 2nd in power Japanese clan leader Kazuya Mishima…under order of Heihachi Mishima

My job is to get into the clan and become his protector, but I had someone had filled it in. Yet I was still able to get somewhere inside and killed some clan members as a bonus; I must say it was fun.

As I opened the door to where Kazuya was staying, I found my sister Anna in his arms making out with him. He looks over his left shoulder and grins

"Michi ni mayou"

They both looked at me from Kazuya King sized bed and then Anna got and started doing a striptease.

"Dear sister…what a utter disappointment" She giggled slightly removing piece by piece of clothing in front of him.

I couldn't believe this "You must be joking" I pulled out my glock and aimed it at his head.

"Die" just before I pulled the trigger Anna slipped her hands into her hair and pulled out a sharp hairpiece

"Oh my…dear sister"

She threw it at my armed hand and another at my face, I dodged just fast enough that it hit my cheek

Anna giggled again "eh hehe….what a lovely face"

I pulled out a short knives and attacked her…just in time to because I only got strands of hair in my path

"Impressive bitch!"

Kazuya only lays their amused, but I noticed something red in his left iris…deadly but beautiful

'**hmpt. I can take that beauty' **

I aimed my gun at his head and pulled the trigger

"Hmpt it was nothing-"

**BANG!**

"Goodbye…"

I slapped Anna across the face and walked closer towards the bed to see my work of art. "…"

My eyes went wide "What?" his head…I shot it and right in front of me was a blood-covered man-

He spoke clearly to me "I shall show you my true power"

Before I could prepare myself I grabbed Anna by her neck

_**Nina VS Kazuya**_

I lifted Anna up and she clinged tightly to me hands

Kazuya a rose from his bed, wearing nothing, but simple white pants with red gloves and footpads

Anna eyes wrinkled up tightly; as Kazuya walked closer I threw Anna out of his window behind me

'**Sorry kid you don't need to die by his hands'**

A grin grew across my lips as I watched her disappeared **'We are on the 12****th**** floor'**

I knew Kazuya person was going to attack me from behind, so I sent him a sweet head ringer to wake him right up; my left leg went up and then my right, straight to his face.

He dodged it and with a demonic punch at my rib cage I clenched my teeth, feeling my knees becoming limb noodle.

'**Think Nina' **his left fist came fly came flying from underneath him

'**I need to make skin contact'**

I leaned forward sending a powerful energy to his body.

I barely heard him make any gesture of pain but he simply fell back against the wall and back towards me

I quickly kicked him in his chest with my left leg then two to the head

'**Flash kick baby!'**

I smiled with delicious images of his blood on my hands. Before he could collect himself from my combo attacks, I suddenly stepped forward and sending him a right backhand body blow.

He went smack to the ground spitting out blood and breathing rapidly.

"Had enough baby?" without a second to waste he growled with laughter "'We' still are not satisfied yet…"

'**We…? Who else is here?'**

Then I saw it his right eyes were glowing red and then half of his face turned a dark purple almost black.

"Just Die"

Before he could lift a finger I jumped up and rammed my elbow down his right shoulder **'should have been his left' **then I gathered all my strength and backhanded him with a body blow.

I was aiming to reach the front door, but he got up too fast

"My turn"

He wiped the blood from his lips

'**My turn my ass'**

The only out was the window

Take my chance with him or take my chances out the window?

"Maybe next time honey"

I jumped right through the window…

_**The wind feels like painful slaps to my face…hateful slaps…but I'm not going to die yet…**_

I unhooked a piece of strip from left to right. I straightened myself up and began to glide down the building [tomb raider style]

Then I landed in a pond…close to my next target.

"You win some…and fucking lose one"

_**End of Chapter 2: Things changed

* * *

**_

_**Review my lovely fans lol please**_


	3. Another Job

_**Final Resting Place**_

_**This chapter I will leave in 3**__**rd**__** person because its from my other story "Show me what you got" but I didn't know what to do with it until now…I'm sorry but I'm just being lazy. Enjoy

* * *

**_

_**Nightfall 10:45pm Tokyo, Japan (Kiyosumi Garden)**_

_In the shadows stands a woman in a purple army suite with splotchy designs around her body and six wires supporting the clothes on her crotch. A dark red Ipod lays within her pocket. _

_Continuing she takes out a sniper rifle and climbs on a tall tree near a garden house…_

_A young man (maybe in mid-20s) sits inside the garden house sipping tea. _

_**'Moshi Takatio…' **__Outside the garden house are five men on guard._

"_Time to die" Nina aims the sniper rifle at the her target's head and pulls the trigger- shooting the young man in his head._

_Then she packets up her stuff and heads to the Kiyosumi Lake, five minutes away …pulling out her Ipod_

_**Chapter 3: Another Job**_

_Nina Williams never gave creditability to anyone, but whoever made the Ipod is worth praising-for now…_

_Nina slowly places both earpieces in her ears …both flowing with rhythm and energy throughout her body._

"_**Walking around looking for a way,**_

_**But no one tells me which way to go,**_

_**I'm caught up in a word,**_

_**Elaborate a maze…" **__she presses the stop button_

**'**_**Why do I keep listening to that damn song?' **_

_She silently walks across the boulders in the lake and then stops, kneeing down she pulls a heavy plastic bag on the next boulder_

_looking down in the water seeing a relaxation of herself. Most notable is her blonde ponytail and crystal -blue eyes. _

_"Who are you..?" She whispers _

_In a swift-flowing movement she pulls out a silencer and points it in front of her_

_A chuckle was heard a far "Nina Williams…I'm surprised you allowed me to get this close"_

_A Afro-Canadian man with dark brown skin steps into the moon light provided._

"_Raven…" Nina reads him carefully_

_**Raven [last name unknown]**_

_**Age:?**_

_**A Wesley Snipes wanna be; Simon Phoenix hair, Blade's style and similar clothes, etc.**_

_Raven is wearing a traditional Ninja attire with a flowing scarf, light armor, hood and cowl. _

_Nina looked for any weapons visible __**Two kanais strapped to his waist**_

_**Height 5"11, Blood type: B**_

_**Weight 176lbs, Intelligent, Fighting style Ninjitsu.- **_

"_Stop fucking reading me…"_

_Nina smirked softly "You must be joking, why are you here?"_

_Raven pulls out a stroll and throws It up for Nina to catch._

_Turning around he teleports away "Resuming mission"_

**'**_**For some reason I think I've seen someone like him before…'**_

_"Just another memory" _

_Nina puts her silencer away and reads the stroll: Pictures of her next target…A Boxer…._

_**1day-1am [Ireland somewhere]**_

_Nina opens the door to her two bed room complex._

"_Home.." She settles in and heads to the bathroom_

_Turning the knob in the tube she begins to undress_

…

_After her bath she walks in her bedroom_

_Climbing in her bed she lets out a soft sigh and closes her eyes_

"_Another job…Another day"_

_**End of Chapter 3: Another Job

* * *

**_

_**Please review I want to know if you would read more just from Chapter 1-3**_

_**Also check out my other two stories/Poll found on my profile page.**_


	4. Violet

_**Final Resting Place**_

_**Chapter 4: Violet**_

I woke up sore all over

"Arg…"

I walked towards the bathroom and turned on the shower

"I couldn't kill Heihachi nor Kazuya Mishima without getting bruised

But it didn't matter how crazy or tough the job was I could finish it.

Today for me would be quick and simple, just relaxation…

7am

I hopped on my motorcycle and rode to Victoria secret, High Heel, Spandex Smooth and Pet Mart.

I brought some underwear and bra with red lipstick, high heels with some strip leggings, a black suit and an Egyptian Mau.

Once I was done I dropped it off at the house and kept it moving 12pm The gun range shop and brought snipers, long and short-range guns…then snuck in Anna's place and stole three of her favorite knives.

By 4 I had a phone call about a dinner reservation at Le down town at 9

**'_Hmm interesting'_**

When 8:30 came around I was set but who would be brave enough to take me on?

**_Ding Dong_**

Outside my house was this nice car and standing outside my door was… "Lee Chaolan…what a pleasant surprise"

Lee has distinctive violet long hair, which covers most of the top part of his head, and he has dark gray eyes and his outfit is a classical tuxedo

'_**Yet he is good enough'**_

His violet long hair is what captures my attention

"Ms. Williams…"

His voice has always been deep and strong

"I hope you have accepted my offer to your likings?"

I sat down in the leather seat "Damn, you done nothing but spark a fire"

He smiled seductively "You just don't know the half of it"

He drove at a nice fast pace, but I loved the view of the night…the flashing lights and the lit skies.

"Have anyone told you, your beautiful lately Ms. Williams?" I smiled slightly

"Plenty have told me a lot of things describing my beauty, but never beautiful…you're the first"

We stopped at a red light

"Well…" Lee leaned over towards me "Your beautiful …your perfect in 'soo many ways'…"

I could see the lust in his eyes, the encouragement and want in his words…

The smell of his sweet cologne and the bold in his pants…

He will become mine and mine alone. "Lee.." I bite on my bottom lips very slight and leaned in closer towards his wet lips. The light was about to change in a few seconds but this would only take one

"Yes, Ms Williams..?"

His right hand brushes lightly up and down my cheek, towards my hair…and I let him as I barely passed his lips and whispered deep into his ear

"Shut up and…die" My right hand went straight through his chest "Arg!"

He began spitting out blood "But..I-"

"But you was going to what? Love me? Then shot me right in the back with the help of Kazuya?"

Along with his scent of his cologne was the sense of demonic control…when Lee touched me my body held a little magnetic shock.

"How…-!" In the palm of my hands I held his heart and crashed it

"You told me"

His blood splashed all over my face and on my dress…

"Damn shame and you were defiantly interesting"

I opened the drivers side and kicked him out "Goodbye…"

I sped off back to my place; half way there I noticed one important thing

'_**Shit I should have ditched the car'**_

I stopped it as soon as I could and walked out

It was if time stood still

_**Tick Tock!**_

'_**A Bomb?'**_

My speed aloud me to get but so far..Yet why am I not moving anymore?

"Cough Cough"

I looked down at myself and found a big piece of metal stuck in my neck and chest

"Cough… damn isn't that a bitch…Arg!"

Next thing I knew my whole world went blank…

'_**Damn…'**_

_**End Chapter 4**_


	5. Reborn

_**Final Resting Place**_

_**Chapter 5: The Story of Being Re-born**_

"…She is awaking …inform Anna Williams"

'_**Anna…who the fuck is that…who voice is this…wait…voices all I hear are voices…just answer my questions…'**_

"Nina….I ….Geppetto….Doctor…15years…half dead…He…Yoshimitsu…"

'_**I can't hear you clearly…Yoshimitsu…I heard that name from somewhere…'**_

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep**_

"?"

I opened my eyes and there standing before me was a strange looking man-

_**Flashback**_

"_I knew one thing…he wasn't from planet earth…-_

'_**Yosh….imitsu?'**_

Yoshimitsu bowed

"Yes , I've been watching over you since we first meet…No need to try and remember how, just try gain your strength for now"

He placed his hands on my stomach

"Until next time"

Then I felt asleep

For the past 2 ½ months I've been trying to collect memories of when I was younger…so far I knew who I was and what I do…but I remember not having any parents but a sister.

This Anna lady, I never saw her since I've been out in Dr. Geppetto Boskonritch care. Dr. B is a very skilled scientist for the Mishima Zaibatsu and also good friends of Yoshimitsu. Dr. B is a writing old man with a lot of heart and knowledge. He helped me recover as much memory as he could by allowing Yoshimitsu to tell me what happened to me before this.

"Nina, you had a father named Richard Williams, he was skilled at Kappo… and you have a sister named Anna Williams"

_**Anna…Anna' **_

"Anna Williams was also put into a cold sleep, because of a head injury and crashed bones" __

_**'sounds like she was thrown from somewhere high'**_

__ "She's 20 and you just turned 21 a month ago."

"Man so…I only been asleep for 15 years…"

But really I am 36 and Anna is 35

"Hmm..Lucky me"

Yoshimitsu stayed with me for about 3months and then I haven't heard from him since.

While under Dr. Boskonorich care I learned that Kazuya Mishima kidnapped him and forced him to make an army of Robots, he called Jacks.

"Jacks were an idea Kazuya wanted me to use because of this young lady named Jane. Her father made it for her protection, before her father died he programmed Jack to have character and memory…it worked until the Mishima clan got a hold of it and Kazuya then took me."

He told me that Jane was really his great grandchild and her mother was his granddaughter. "I'm 96 and still kicking, but I only trust you with this information…along with Yosh"

'_**Ha-ha Yosh?'**_

Dr.B loves animals and shows me by his many experiments he made "Gon….Alex..Roger…"

Oh one more thing, he has a genetictic gene from this demon named Orge and was said to have unbelievable powers, but this Orge got away.

"Nina I have put some in you and Anna's cold sleep chambers- that's how you two never aged and maybe unstoppable…just a hunch."

A year…

I have gathered information and trained past any limits I have ever set I feel better then ever and from now on no one will beat me.

I'm back to assassinations by paying dealers.

Today's target is "Steve Fox age 21…he owes a mafia gang 5mil for a game he refuse to lose to and ran away to Japan." _**'Hmpt I like him. Kid got it' **_

I said goodbye to Dr. Boskonoritch and returned home, I was dropped off at my front gate and before realizing I don't have any keys to open it.

It opened

"Welcome Home Nina Williams"

'**That voice…'**

**End Chapter 5  
**


	6. Reunite

**_Final Resting Place _**

**_Chapter 6: Reunite_**

"Who are you?"

I placed my belongings down

She laughed "Don't you speak Irish?"

"Kunimitsu?" I hugged her tightly

"I've missed you Kun"

Kunimitsu held me back "Now, Now how have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty good, need to gain the rest of my memory...your father saved me-"

Kunimitsu looked confused "What do you mean my father...Yoshimitsu is not my father"

**_'Wow you would think that because of the simliar names...'_**

"Who are you then?"

"Well I am Kunimitsu, I was a part of Yoshumitsu's clan called Manjito, but when I did things for myself interest..."

I grinned "self-interest?"

She smiled "Stole...I was was expelled from the clan by Yoshimitsu himself"

Kunimitsu paused for a second then laughed

"So for a hobby I stole...But this one guy, a Mishima stole this beautiful Native American amulet and then this woman named Michelle Chang suspected me of taking it when I was under Kazuya's employment."

I jumped "Wait, Who...That name, what was that you just said?"

"Kazuya Mishima..."

I suddenly couldn't focus on anything

"It was him..."

My mind went dark...then _white_

I had a dream of Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu. She wanted his sword and they was about to fight in a snowy covered area..it was still snowing

They approached one another with their weapons and a few seconds later they attacked each other.

Yoshumitsu felled to the ground and Kunimitsu was nowhere to be seen...

When I came to I could only see reddish brown all around me...and I felt the softness surround my body

"Ms. Williams get some rest...we can talk later"

**_The Next Day_**

It's almost been 10 years (Well 25 years)

Since I felt at peace in my own home

**_'Maybe I can get use to this..'_**

I suddenly felt something moving around

**_'What the hell!"_**

I quickly sat up and in my arms jumped a full grown Egyptian cat

"Alexandra?"

she cooed and licked my fingers

"Hmpt I didn't even get a chance to tell you your name and you still remember me?

Alex meowed and purred

"I took care of her for you"

Kunimitsu walks in dressed in a dark mini shirt, white high hells and a white blouse.

"I'm touched" I grinned

Around her neck was a beautiful preal necklace and two emerald rings on her index fingers with sliver blue earrings.

"Damn you have been investing in alot"

**_'Come to think of it...I've never seen Kunimitsu's face before and here she is maskless in front of me.'_**

"Wow your hot!" I mocked in a manly undertone

she giggled "Well being in a clan, sometimes means you have to sacrifice a lot, but hey leaving/getting put out was a fresh start for me"

I smiled brightly at her "Yeah Yeah, is that food for me?"

Kunimitsu held a tray with fruit salad, milk tea and a bowel of Chaptain Chunch. "No it's for Alex"

"Well I'll be dammed Alex, you take my house and my food..."

Alex as if she understood rolled over on her belly and looked up at me like she was begging for my forgiveness.

"Wow!" We both laughed

Later that morning she told me Anna went missing for 2 years.

"Anna uh, shes good"

I began to dress after a long bath, Kunimitsu sat out an evening outfit for me

"Ms. Williams my job is to help you in anyway, under the order of the Manjito-"

I cut her off "Wait, I thought you was done with them?"

She laughed "Since I was in Manjito when I was caring for you, it only makes sense to finish the job I have yet to complete"

"Oh really now?"

Changing the subject she started to talk about Kazuya

"I have information on Kayuya's whereabouts, we sometimes meet up...Anyway you can find the bastard at the G-Main ball party"

She pointed at my outfit

"Hmpt, No wonder you been nice to me, but Kazuya doesn't take kindly to me"

She went into my closet and pulled out a black wavy dress with a dark purple bracelet attached to it.

"Now, we're talking, who is it this time?"

She grabbed my outfit off the bed

"No one, we're going out"

**_The Strip Club:Body Basic_**

"Now tell me why you brought me to a strip club?"

Kunimitsu only led me inside and looked around

"Kunimitsu...-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN-WE BRING YOU THE BEST OF THE BEST-ANNA!"

Anna comes down a loose strip and does a split with no hands.

"Music by Trey Songz and Ludacris called Sex Room"

A pole appears in front of the platform and Anna grabs the pole and starts swinging swiftfully around it. Then she dragged a chair out and sat on it, she pulled on a leveler and water splashed on her...

A hour later men was throwing up money, phone numbers, gifts etc. you know the works. Then it was like magic she looked right into my eyes and I looked right into hers

My blood began to boil...I remembered everything now, my bitch of a sister and Kazuya

I pulled out a long stretched knife and throw it straight at her heart, she bent backwards and pulled out a 95 glock underneath the chair

**_'Damn I didn't even see that with the little light in here'_**

"Oh yeah...MY dear Nina you remember me"

She shot nine rounds at me

**_'Where Kunimitsu go?'_**

"Oh dear sister you should have finished the damn job 15 years ago"

People ran out of the club **_'Damn scum'_**

"You hear them Nina? They love me!"

After I was sure she was out of bullets I rushed up and punched her square on the nose

"How much will they love you now?" I laughed deeply

"Ahh! Bitch!"

She kicked me hard in my gut and I fell back. Next thing I knew she pulled out a bazooka. She aimed it straight at my head, but I moved quickly to my left and threw a bomb attached a knife at her.

A smirk crossed my lips **_'Die'_**

Anna ran to the back and the bomb went off, I simply got up and walked out the front door.

Awaiting me was Kunimitsu with two glasses of white wine

"So that's where you went"

She grinned "Didn't want to bud in on your little Reunion"

_**End Chapter 6: Reunite**_


	7. New Boss & My New Life

**_Final Resting Place _**

**_Chapter 7: New Boss & My New Life_**

After seeing Anna I knew she was still hitting it off with Kazuya...along with others. I needed to get pass her and to him, but since she know I remember it will be a little harder.

As I walked towards the kitchen with Alex in my arms I shouted

"A invitation from who?"

"Well lets see...Flame artist...ying and yang symbols...must be Jin" Kunimitsu stated

"Jin...Little Jin?"

Kunimitsu placed the letter in my hands and took Alex away from me

"Hes not little anymore..."

Jin was 24 and in charge of the Mishima clan

"Damn he is stronger then his pops and grandfather...Maybe I should check him out"

Kunimitsu shook her head slowly

"Be careful sweetheart, I don't want to lose you again..."

**_'How sweet'_**

"Don't worry dear, I won't be going anywhere..."

Jin Zazama hes from Yakushima Japan, I've seen him perform Mishima style Karate and Kazama style Traditional Martial Arts. Last time I saw him, he was a student and Martial Artist-Now hes head of the Mishima Zaibutsu...Very impressive.

"Jin Zazama" I let his name roll off the tip of my tongue

* * *

As I walked through the doors of Jin's office, I noticed the room was a bit dark and gave off a erie feeling

"Hello, " He stood back faced to me

"Good evening, Mr. Zazama-"

"Call me Jin"

I smirked "Jin"

I walked towards his desk and sat at the edge of it

"I agree to help you, but you don't look like you need my help,sir"

He remained calm, yet I could tell the irritation in his voice

"Call me Jin and get off my desk ma'am"

I ignored him and continued

"You beat your father down the food chain and who know where that grand father of yours is-"

I didn't even get a chance to blank and I found myself up against the windows, gasping for air.

"Wha-"

"You listen to me Nina, I do not need your help" His voice sent my ears ringing

"Argh"

Then I saw it...his eyes changed from dark blue to icy silver

"No answer now?"

He laughed deeply clenching his grib around my throat

**_'Damn at this point I will pass out...'_**

"Yet I won't let **_'him' _**control me...because of you"

He let me go and I dropped hard to the ground

Gasping for air I spite

"Fuck you, you have too many threats and you need me to keep them at bay"

He smirked

"You would be an helping hand?"

"Little man is all grown up and thinks he has the balls to handle me?"

I giggled a bit, yet something inside of me said to stop...I don't always listen

I suddenly felt uneasy and weak...Then I felt myself in his arms, too tight for comfort.

"Mmm baby I have plenty of balls for anyone"

He proved his point by pressing his crouch roughly againist me

"..." I blushed deeply

"Oh Nina, don't be soo shy, I'm not even hard yet"

Jin smirked deeply

"Your pussy is soak and wet...calling my name, so don't give me that I need you shit, when in fact you need me for so much more..."

He leaned into my neck, inhaling my scent

"Ah...What are you doing?"

I felt his warm lips, his wet tongue and the abnormal sharpness of his teeth

"I am Jin Kazama...and-"

I felt his sweet wine breath against my skin...Then horrible pain

"Argh!"

He sunk his teeth in my neck

He pulled away and my body became limb

"I am the Devil in Jin...Your new boss...

_**End Chapter 7: New Boss & My New Life**_


	8. Heated Urges

**_Final Resting Place _**

**_Chapter 8: Heated Urges_**

I had this dream before I realized Jin 'love bite' made me pass out...

A dream about blood shed and hunger for power, then nothing but darkness...

When I thought it was over there I was...the same weak little girl who wouldn't save her father, then Kunimitsu and Yoshumitsu teaching me the way of the clan..how my sister Anna didn't want to take any part of learning and began blaming me for everything going wrong...My days in the survival team campus, my missions-My kills...

Then The warmth of a strangers hand...His warm breathe giving life to my cold limb body, his hands creeping closer to my thighs then up slowly, caressing every inch of me...slower and slower

It felt as if I was about to scream with desire and go into bliss until he kissed me roughly on the lips, forcing my mouth open and stealing the live he just gave me...How...Why?

His tongue swirled around mine...Sweet honey...Sweet honey poured down my throat as his tongue battled mine...Sweet soo sweet...Then his hands explored my body again, ripped my shirt opened, broke my bra strap, his warmth left my mouth and down my chest...to my collar bone then to my hard nipples.

One at a time he gave my nipples both good attention, each one he piniched roughly, touched stronglym nibbled one, tugged on-left marked up...I loved it

"..."

What...? I can't hear you

"..."

All I could do was feel the deep vibrations of his voice, like my whole core was about to cave in...then it became soo clear

"Give yourself unto me"

My body trembled from this request and then I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore...

* * *

"Nina...Give yourself unto me entirely"

I don't know why, but I wanted to give it to him, he could kill me, but I wasn't afraid of death anymore...

Music was playing in my head loudly

**_I'm Single by Lil Wayne_**

**_"Man I hate it when she do that shit...Damn I can fuck you for an hour...Then shake it off...Someone tell them I'm single for the night!"_**

Bits and pieces echoed through out my mind and I became clouded with thoughts, my body was fulled with desire to release, my hands reached up to touch something...but I only felt warm firm skin.

"You wish to touch me, then look at me..."

I opened my eyes and I was naked ...he was naked with me underneath him...

I felt him throbbing at my entrance, bot of his hands on my waist

"Why me Jin..?"

He smiled softly

"Because Nina I love you, the moment I saw you, I told myself I will have her and here you are not even lifting a finger to attack me or to run away..."

He was right, I always liked him, but here I am admiring his power... and he knew it

"Was it you who saved my life...?"

His power felt like the one 15 years ago...

"Did you send Lee?"

He chuckled deeply

"I sent him to bring you to me, not to invite you out himself...He took me lightly and you lightly"

"Now I know what you thinking 'he blow the car up' No at the time I was under other influences, beliefs-but I wanted to see you..."

He paused

"Then I changed after I heard about your 'death'"

A sudden shock filled up and down my body

"Sorry, I was getting a little upset"

He leaned down and kissed my forehead softly and slowly... the pain went away

"Will you marry me?..Will you stay by my side?"

He pulled my face up to his softly "Yes...I will marry you and be by your side forever..."

He smiled softly

"Good...Lets start by you having my child"

He pushed inside of my moist pussy hard and deep

"Ahh-!"

Never in my life have I screamed when a man entered me on round 1

I lied

"I can take it

"Ok"

He pulled out and looked down at himself

"Damn you came on me already"

"No your lying I don't give up that-Ahh!"

He thrust right back inside of me, each thrust felt like a blast of pleasure and another sign of me showing weakness.

I clenched my teeth as he lifted one of my legs over his shoulder

"Oh God Yes!"

I moaned long and loud as he lifted the other leg up and stopped

"You Ready Nina?"

He sounded a little concerned

"Yes"

He pushed his fat cock deep inside of my pussy walls and inside my lower belly

"Ah! fuck...it's too deep!" He grinned as he went harder and deeper

"I'll make you take me"

**_'I can't breath'_**

My whole body went into over drive, I began to sweat heavily and my pussy became like a waterfall.

This feeling overwhelming me, I begin to feel tears form at the corner of my eyes

Then as he pushed in deeper I cried out more

"Don't worry, that's not all I can do for you..."

His voice was like a rare drink...I fell for completion and I loved how he complete me

"Yes!Jin!"

Then my whole world went white...

Damn me finding love...unbelievable

_**End Chapter 8: Heated Urges**_

_**Thank you Everyone for your Support on NinaXDevil Jin**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the reading...**_

_**Please check out my page for more Tekken related stories etc and don't forget to leave a reply on each chapter please!**_

_**Thanks AGAIN ^-^**_


End file.
